


Avariss, Wrath of Dench

by Pepperchan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Avariss, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ocean, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Stars, To Be Continued, cute animal people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperchan/pseuds/Pepperchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avariss sits, wrapped in stars-<br/>pining and longing for the end of wars.<br/>For oh so long, does she plead-<br/>sometimes a hero is what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avariss, Wrath of Dench

The tavern door opened and the bartender lazily looked up from his menial work “Hello there, come on in!” He boomed in his thick accent, before realizing who he was addressing. 

The figure cloaked in what seemed to be oiled plastic stepped inside and halted halfway in the threshold, waiting for its cue. “Yes, yes you are welcomed, fey.” chanted the bartender with bored intonation. It almost doubled in height at being welcomed, bending as it did so and smearing a greasy substance on the ceiling. Reaching into its’ cloak with branch-like hands, it pulled a dry roll of parchment from somewhere and waddled over to the innkeeper.

As it bent down to hand over the document, it whispered almost silently and fidgeted with its hands as the innkeeper read once, twice, and thrice over what he had been handed. The innkeeper leaned back in his plush covered chair and twiddled his moustache. “Hmmm, yes I think so, in fact-” he trailed off as he got up and leaned over the counter “I think he’s back there.”

The innkeeper sighed and reached a hand into the black maw of the creature's ‘face’ and after a few seconds of fidgeting pulled forth a couple silvery coins and sat back down. Excitedly, it nodded up and down a couple times and headed towards the set of stairs the innkeeper had pointed at. Bending and almost straining it trailed one long leg after the other and up the stairs carefully. At the apex of the stairs, it swayed back and forth looking for the one it was seeking and found its’ mark.

Sivuth had had a long day so far and wasn’t exactly happy when he realized a Sootwalker was targeting him. He tightened the fastenings on his armor and clanked a couple coins he had been given into his coin purse, preparing in case this was in fact bad news. It was too late, it had lumbered up the stairs and spotted him. Ever so carefully, he unbuckled his knife from its scabbard and ran his hands across the table searching for the familiar indent. Finding it and pushing aside bits of biscuit, scrolls and coins he pushed the knife snugly into the hole letting it settle down into it.

The Sootwalker eagerly waddled over to the table and bent so that it was almost face to face with Sivuth. “What do you want sapling? It’s me Sivuth, ever hear of personal space?” He spat at the sootwalker. It nodded again a couple times eagerly and let out a sighing mewl. It’s face covered in bark split into a smile and nodded even more vigorously at Sivuth. “Ah, c’mere Beefy I know it’s you, don’t be like that!” He reached out his ungauntleted hand and rubbed the Sootwalkers cheek with his thumb, as was customary.

It excitedly waddled in a circle before locking eyes with him and bending in on itself and shrinking down to the size of a somewhat tall man. It concentrated and some branches inside the Sootwalkers cloak groaned with effort. Opening its mouth a voice like an old hen ushered forth- “SIVUTH! GET DOWN TO OUR OFFICE IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS VERY URGENT YOU SILKSKIN! DATED ORUM 14th, NOW GET DOWN, NOW!”

Sivuth sighed as the recording ended, and began packing up his things into his pack. Across the table his knife vibrated and snickered ever so slightly. “Hey, who wanted to get a polish, huh? This is your fault she’s gonna chew me out!” The knife thrummed a bit more and retorted “Yeah, and who was it that wanted to try and skin an Oakfish again? Oh yeah, the idiot who didn’t buy enough rations to feed his stupid face!” Sivuth snatched the knife from the table and flipped a couple times in the air. “Hmmm… would sure be shame to get stuck in the ceiling, after all- I’m soooo shoooort!” Sivuth snickered as he flipped the knife again, and nicked the ceiling. Catching it and putting the (now silent) knife back into the scabbard in the small of his back. After a couple more minutes of preparing, he looked over and noticed Beef had left already.

“Ah well, we’ll get there soon enough. Do you remember when the drought was supposed to end again Grimsby?” The knife hummed with thought and replied “Should be just a few more Sivuth, I could use another soak too.” Sivuth cracked his neck and then draped his Oakfish Cloak over himself and let his helmet peek out. Descending the stairs he turned whispered a few cants of magic and a word of new Avaronian “KILGVXG.” The wood in front of him warped and whined as the stairs bent into themselves and formed a smooth wood wall that was in line witht he rest of the tavern.

“Goin out, eh Sivuth? Need some rations for tonight?” The bartender was fuddling behind the counter while he talked to him. “Ah.no thanks Vys, I should be good until I come back tomorrow.” Vys pulled out a bundle of lacquered wood tied in a rough cloth and held them forth to Sivuth “What a shame, I had extras anyways.” Sivuth shook his head and put them into his pack on Vys’ behest, before unsheathing Grimsby. “Another drought, huh? Rainmen I assume?” Sivuth shrugged and tightened his cloak a bit before opening the door “See ya Vys, don’t wait around too long.” Vys chuckled and waved as Sivuth stepped out into the rainy night before resting into his comfy chair.

As the lights dimmed in the tavern, Vys returned to his skeletal frame and rested until Sivuth might need the tavern again. The fire in the fireplace out, spiders resumed their web-spinning and the tavern door slowly faded out from sight, Vys slept.

The rain softly plipping against his cloak and tinking on the nose of his helmet, Grimsby gave a soft sigh and drank in the magic rain. “Alright, let’s find that rainman, huh?” Grimsby hummed and then vibrated a bit in his hand before saying “Two blocks forwards, five crosst and then down the wharf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments with an asterisk and then a keyword will create a "Encyclopedia Entry" which can be used to learn more about a creature or keyword in the story.  
> EX: *Sootwalker
> 
> Drawings will be added later.


End file.
